1. Field of Invention
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to ultrasound systems, and more particularly to closed-loop ultrasound system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ultrasound imaging is used to image various organs and areas of the body, and is one of the safest forms of imaging. However, ultrasound has not been used effectively during interventional medical diagnoses and treatment. One major limitation which prevents the conventional ultrasound system from providing effective imaging guidance for interventional medical diagnosis and treatment is that interventional catheters or laparoscopic surgery tools show very poor visualization in the B mode image due to the substantial impedance mismatch between the tissue and tools, especially when the tool has a small diameter or the field of interest is deep inside the body. In both of these cases, the reflected ultrasound wave from the tool is too weak so that it can hardly be detected.
Several different approaches have been developed to address the problem, including image processing, passive ultrasound markers, EM sensors, and optical sensors. However, these methods have their limitations due to the poor effectiveness, robustness, accuracy or high system complexity. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved ultrasound systems.